


Formal Wear

by charlottenewtons



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottenewtons/pseuds/charlottenewtons
Summary: I saw you in your tuxedo, you looked like a movie star.





	Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic for a long while and I'm a little rusty, but I love these characters so I hope I do them justice.

At first the bow tie appeared to be uncooperative but eventually she managed to loosen the knot.

“It took me a long time to tie that,” Cooper stated dryly, a hint of husk in his voice.

Audrey smiled. Her fingers trembled slightly, and her breath caught in her throat as she undid the knot and pulled it loose. The bow tie floated down and landed at their feet. Stretching onto tiptoes, she placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth, hoping that it would drive him as crazy as she felt right now. His half-closed eyes and flushed cheeks suggested that she was successful. He looked so good in the tuxedo – like a movie star – that it would be almost a shame to see him without it.

Clumsy hands fumbled with the tiny buttons and heavy fabric of his shirt. It was torturous trying to make herself go slow when all she wanted to do was to tear off every item of clothing he was wearing as quickly as possible. Patience had never been her strong point. Their first time together she had actually ripped his shirt as well as displacing several of the buttons. The memory of it brought forward a faint twinge of embarrassment. Dale was always careful and considerate when undressing her. He would take his time removing each piece of clothing, slowly, never pulling or tearing at it. She wanted to tell him how good he looked and felt, like he would do to her, but found she was struggling with words. A shiver of anticipation ran through her as she worked her way her downwards.

Finally, she reached the last button and pushed his shirt open. He deftly shook it off and it crumpled to the floor down with the bow tie. Her hands went to his shoulders then moved down, exploring him and enjoying the responses her touch elicited. God she loved touching him. The intimacy of it, the closeness she had never experienced before but now never wanted to go without. In fact, the only thing that beat it was the feeling of him touching her. Once again, she stretched up to kiss him, this time on his collarbone, then moving along to the base of his throat. His sharp intake of breath brought another smile to her face.

“Do you like that?” she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Yes I like that very much.” His voice had gotten lower since he last spoke, barely audible even in the quiet of the hotel room. Hands moved to her lower back, stroking the fabric of her sweater gently. A sigh escaped her lips. Cooper lifted her sweater over her head and casually tossed it to the floor. His usual restraint appeared to be crumbling. She let out a ragged gasp as he pressed his mouth against her neck. It was her turn now.

Afterwards, they lay together under the sheets, all barriers of clothing finally removed. Audrey turned onto her side and reached out to him, propping herself up on her other arm. 

“So are you going to wear a tuxedo on all of our dates?”


End file.
